magirangerfandomcom-20200213-history
Stage 45: Those Two are Friends
Those Two are Friends ''~Gii Golu Majuna~'' is the forty-fifth episode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. This is the first of a two-part story about the peculiar Hades Pantheon member Hades God Titan. Synopsis Houka decides to test befriending the slightly different Hades God Titan just as the vessel for N Ma's revival is to be chosen. Plot N.Ma's soul is on a torch and being admired by the five Gods that are left. Slepiner wants to give his life. Wyvern coughs green blood, Nai and Mea go to him and he swings them away and Titan captures them. Wyvern thinks back to when Bragel got the best of him. The slab lights up and selects Titan to deliver the Divine Punishment. In the secret room, the gang celebrates their mother's delicious eggs as she has returned. Tsubasa says no offense to Urara but his mom's cooking best. Hikaru agrees and Urara grabs his cheek and is upset. Houka brings a chair she found on her walk and it breaks. Makito tells her to return it, that she always picks up garbage. She says it is a cute chair. Miyuki says Houka has always seen things without prejudice. Houka is happy to have her mommy back, to take her side more than anything, which upsets Makito. Miyuki abruptly leaves them. she says she is going to search for their father and disappears through the rear window. The dark aurora appears. Titan has arrived on Earth and has sucked away the electricity from buildings. MagiKing and Travelion confront him. His ball of light hovers over them and then it becomes daylight. They try fighting him but he creates a force-field. He slashes them back into their ranger forms. He says he doesn't like pointless kicking and shrinks to size. Red is upset. Blue picks up Pink and wonders where Titan is. They all split up. Pink is last to go. Mandora-Boy goes through the window, shocked that a room exists that he doesn't know. Its a mirror of the room, except no Magiranger decorations or table. Miyuki places a spell on the Madou seal and she astral projects. Her spirit extension goes through the seal. Meanwhile, Titan is standing over a town and a puppy comes his way. Houka sees this on her Sky Hoki, she is about to call the gang but settles down. Titan pets the dog, Houka explains he is a puppy. She searches through her pockets for food for the puppy. She plays with the puppy and shoves him in Titan's arms. She asks if he is a good guy, because he said he didn't want to kill. She calls him "Afro-kun" because of his hairdo. She says no one that likes an animal can be bad. She says he understands the value of life. She extends his hand to shake hands and explains this to him. He sets the puppy down, looks at his hand and when his hand approaches... Legend Green attacks him and the puppy runs away. Miyuki's spirit soars over a valley near the Infershia and goes down the crack Dagon created. Houka stops Green from fighting Titan. He says this is different from the chair situation. Houka becomes a paper fan and knocks Green on the head. He de-transforms and so does she, she wants Titan to stop the Divine Punishment, she wants to prove he is good. She tells him everyone will die, including the puppy. She then dares him to kill her. Makito is scared. Titan lifts his staff, Houka stays strong. Back in Hades, Slepiner wonders which god N.Ma will choose. Nai and Mea worry that it will be them. The soul goes into the slab. For a while, Titan's staff stays on Houka. The electricity ball comes over Titan. He destroys the ball. Houka is touched. Just then N.Ma's soul takes Titan and he runs off. Houka goes after him. Meanwhile, Miyuki finds Bragel's still body. The soul goes inside Titan. Sphinx and Wyvern arrives and congratulates them. Titan lifts his staff. Houka and Makito arrive and Sphinx catches them up on the situation. They don't take the news good.Sphinx and Wyvern ask Titan what is wrong. He says he will not die. Titan turn to Houka and says he found something to do. Wyvern laughs and calls him a traitor. Pink gets in between of the fight between Wyvern and Titan. She rolls down and Makito goes to her aid. Titan and Wyvern continue fighting and Pink gets in it. The others arrive. They asks Makito what is up. He says he doesn't know, he frets what to do. He thinks back to what Miyuki said about Houka. Pink is knocked down and they go to her aid. Wyvern charges his weapon. Pink calls MagiTrain and it runs over Wyvern. Pink grabs Smoky and takes Titan inside. Makito hitches a ride. The others are baffled. Sphinx says she will explain cuz there is something she wants to ask them. In the train, Smoky pilots and wonders what is going on. Pink sits Titan down and asks if he is okay. Makito comes in the room. Houka pleads his case. Wyvern comes in and knocks Makito down. Pink stands in the way and fights Wyvern. She is knocked down and she continues fighting. Titan attacks Wyvern. Houka gets a new spell. Titan's attack has no effect on Wyvern. Houka casts her spell and Wyvern sinks inside a pool of pink light. He is plunged into the darkness from the train. Pink gets up, Titan sits back down. Titan says he must do what he must. Houka un-transforms and asks what is it that he must do. He says that there is only one way to prevent the reincarnation of N.Ma. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Spells Used *MagiRed: *MagiYellow: *MagiBlue: *MagiPink: *MagiGreen: *MagiShine: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 47, *'Pre-Ending Spell': Gii Golu Majuna (creates a hole) **Mandora Boy fears the spell makes one who is cast by it will fall into the center of the Earth DVD releases Mahou Sentai Magiranger Volume 12 features episodes 45-49: Stage 45: Those Two are Friends, Stage 46: Head to the Lake, Stage 47: The Magic Cast By You, Stage 48: Decisive Battle and Final Stage: Return to Legends. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/magi.html See Also References Category:Mahou Sentai Magiranger Category:Sentai episodes